


"Can you two stop flirting?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [30]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon (Tumblr):the reader is part of the avengers and the xmen join forces and Logan and the reader catch each other’s attention. Lots of flirting maybe some love hate. Everyone can see that there’s a thing but Logan and the reader can’t x





	"Can you two stop flirting?"

Logan turned to me, taking a bit of a breather from the battle. He nodded in my direction, his eyes looking me up and down.

“You okay, rookie?” Ever since I recently joined them, he always called me like that, but I didn’t mind it.

“Yeah” I grinned, even if I was still a little out of breath. “How’d I do?”

“Not bad” Logan tilted his head slightly, even if his eyebrows arched in recognition. “I’m kinda impressed” 

“Just kinda?” I scoffed, flirtatiously pushing my hair back and staring at him.

He shrugged, but his eyes wouldn’t leave mine either. And I could swear there was the smallest hints of a smile playing on his lips.

“That’s a lot coming from him” Charles muttered, walking ahead to lead us forward and continue our advance.

“That’s right, I impressed Logan no less” I tapped his strong arm as we walked, causing his smile to come out for real. “How’s that for rookie?” 

“Don’t get your hopes up, gorgeous” Logan patted my shoulder. “That was the easy part”

“Was it now?” I smirked, amused when he returned to his deadpan expression.

“Yeah” 

“Whatever you say, oh great Wolverine” 

“Don’t call me that” Logan stared at me with intensity, but there was no trace of anger in his dark brown eyes.

“Make me” I arched my eyebrows, defying him. Logan cocked an eyebrow and opened his mouth, but was cut off before he could speak.

“Can you two stop flirting?” Scott interrupted us as he passed by, following after Charles. “We have a mission to do”

“Sure” I started walking away to reunite with Charles and the others.

But I felt Logan’s eyes on me the whole time, and when I looked at him over my shoulder he dedicated me a flirtatious smirk.


End file.
